


Quiet

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Aim to Misbehave [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, for fluff, i guess as fluffy as these two get, this is a bit soft?, this was supposed to be a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: A quiet evening on the Derelict, Drifter and Nevia actually talk for once.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> this was a challenge i got from a friend. To write something fluffy for my trash ship.. ah well.

‘Cling’

The quiet noises of the jade coin, flipped around by Drifter’s hand, while he held a bottle of Whiskey in the other. He was only dressed in a loose T-shirt and sweatpants. A lazy evening. Rock music faintly filled the room. It was dark except for the lights of the screen further in the front, showing the latest Gambit statistics. 

‘Cling’

Smoke circled around his fingers, while he flipped the coin once more, dragging it further into the air until it vanished and the green trinket landed back in his hand. 

‘Cling’ 

A pale blue hand reached for it with unbelievable speed, catching the coin and stealing it away from the Drifter. Nevia’s bright eyes examined it for a moment and then handing it back to him. She was laying with her head on his thigh, a cigarette between her fingers. Her eyelids were heavy, laziness settled deeply into her bones. She was wearing a tanktop she had stolen from him. It was dark green, of course. 

“Can you hear that?”, she asked gently with a smile on her lips. 

“Hm?” Drifter turned his gaze towards her, one eyebrow raised. He looked so different, when he wasn’t wearing the headband. The short, black hair an absolute mess. Just like him. 

“It’s quiet.” She took another drag from her cigarette and stretched her legs over the siderest of the couch, reaching up with her free hand and ran her fingers through his beard. He seemed to be taken aback by this motion, but said nothing, only let her do as she pleased. Her finger tip traced one of his scars, but eventually she pulled back and just stared at the metal ceiling of the Derelict. 

“Y’know. Ya remind me of a lady, I once knew.” He started playing with the coin again. Sometime she wondered if this was some kind of stress toy for him. Like some people always had to have their hands busy to stay calm. 

‘Cling’

“Been a long time. Centuries. But still remember her. Warrior, she was, but kind and somewhat gentle. Wouldn’t call you gentle, but your minds seem pretty alike. Was close to her, back then.” He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. It was rare that he spoke without any mischief or teasing in his voice. It actually sounded serious for once.

‘Cling’

She wasn’t sure, if she should say something or not and just stayed still for a while longer, listening to the constant, soothing noise of the coin. “What happened?”, was all she asked after gathering her courage. 

“She left the group we were working with one day. Never came back. Wondered for a long time what happened to her.” 

‘Cling’

Nevia didn’t ask any further. It was clear to her that the memories pained him, even if he hid all his pain underneath that smirk of his. She reached over to the table and dropped the remainings of her cigarette into the ashtray. The huntress started toying with the jade snake. Moments of honesty between them were rare, but they existed. “So.. you consider us close?” 

Her voice carried a bit of a teasing tone and there was a faint smile on her lips, as she looked up at him, noticing that he had his eyes focussed on her as well. “The fact that you are allowed to do that..”, he gestured vaguely towards his necklace. “.. should be info enough for you.”

‘Cling’

“If you say so.” She patted his cheek and settled back down into her former position. The Drifter was a strange man. No one ever really knew him and that for reasons, she figured, that weren’t for anyone’s ears. He was a shady guy with a lot of secrets. It was part of his charm. It was only in situations like this, where Nevia realised that underneath all the snark, the sly smirks and easy going behaviour was a heart burdened with something heavy he didn’t dare to share with anyone. 

Nevia was not the person to help with issues like this. She was broken herself. Her life had changed so much. 

“You still hear those whispers from your little friends?” Drifter had returned his gaze to the coin, flipping over his hand. 

‘Cling’

“No.. Not unless I replaced the bones on my gauntlet. They seem alright now.” 

“Your scaley friend did a good job there , huh?” A low chuckle left his mouth. “It’s always nice to have.. friends in high places.”

‘Cling’

“I wouldn’t say that Europa is a high place.. It’s mostly a snowy hellhole. I know what you’re thinking, Drifter. Don’t you dare.” Her eyes narrowed and she frowned up to him, her hands clenched a little. 

“I’m not gonna hurt her. Don’t you worry. We have other things to do. The days of dragon hunting are long over.” He lifted the bottle of whiskey and took a swig from it. “Ya sure, you don’t want any of the money for the job on Enceladus? The Bray facility had tons of shiny tech.” 

“No.. You know, I had other reasons to go there. Not that it got me anything.”

“Yeah, but you know me. You got my back, I have yours. This is how our business works. We figure out what this ‘Long Slow Whisper’ is, if it doesn’t give you any rest.” 

‘Cling’

He put his feet up on the table, forcing Nevia to adjust a little again on his thigh. “But I trust I will see ya for the new Gambit season again. Gotta show these kids how it’s done.” 

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it. You know it. Quickfang and I are always ready.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” He smirked down at her. “There also might be a new job rolling in, I would like your help with, if ya want. I can send you the details to your Ghost sometime tomorrow.” He reached over to the table and put the whiskey bottle down.

‘Cling’

“Mhmm..”, was her only answer, since she closed her eyes eventually, growing tired from the constant sound of the coin and the quiet music in the background. She didn’t care if her friends were judging her for her doings.. Not that she spoke with many of them anymore. She was barely home in the Tower. Nevia was at ease for once, ironically maybe in the presence of the most dangerous man around the City these days. Sleep claimed her eventually.

The next time she woke up, she was alone. A blanket was dropped over her small frame, heavy and smelled like dust but it was the gesture that counted. Nevia opened her eyes and and got startled. In front of her face hovered a Ghost. Not hers. It had a red optic and just stared at her. She was about to feel anxious, when it tilted his head a bit to the side. Almost a gesture of curiosity. Her face relaxed and even smiled a little. “Did you gave me the blanket?” 

The Ghost nodded lightly. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
